Sibling Rivalry
by Brooklyn Leon
Summary: Blaine has kept a secret without even realizing, a person who he thought was gone for ever. But turns out that after a few complications, that person is back. Amelia, the youngest Anderson moves back to Lima without the best intentions for anybody.


It was cold and dark outside, but Amelia couldn't have been more comfortable at that moment. The silence was simply overwhelming, and she even felt a few drops of sweat on her forehead when she rolled over. But that peace would be interrupted shortly after. She managed to open her right eye and take a glance of the clock that laid on her bedside table. It was 6:27 a.m., and that meant she only had three minutes left of joy. The girl shut her eyes tightly and waited.

She even thought that she had fallen asleep when she heard the sound of a taped piano coming from downstairs. That was it. She decided she would murder her step-mother in her sleep that very same night.

"Kids, come on, time for school!" the frustratingly nice lady exclamated while walking down the hall.

Amelia took a deep breath and got up. She could feel her body tripping over and her head turning around in circles, she was far too tired for that kind of stuff. Once she had slightly massaged her eyes, the brunette opened her bedroom door in order to take a nice quick shower all alone, but it was too late.

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry… put some records on while I pour_" Her older brother Blaine sung with the music that was still blasting downstairs while walking down the hall and taking over the bathroom. This definitely was not her morning.

She knew she could use her _ensuite_ bathroom, but that meant leaving the desire of taking a shower far behind.

* * *

><p>When he found out his little sister was moving back from San Francisco, he immediately thought that, even though he hadn't seen her in ten years, they would be as close as they used to be when they were children. He was awfully wrong. His baby sister, his Ame wasn't <em>his<em> anymore. She was this complaining troubled teenager with so many issues that he couldn't understand. Blaine had seen pictures of her, but he never thought she could ever look so down when she first came off that bus. She looked so pale and sad. Her dark hair had lost its wonderful waves and now it just hanged from her scalp. As soon as they got home and she got her blue blazer off, the first thing he noticed were the cuts. They still looked fresh, or at least that's what he believed.

His boyfriend Kurt had met her at her first day of school, and he simply couldn't believe how a girl like that could be related to Blaine. _'You're full of life… she's simply… surviving'_ were his exact words. It killed him to watch his baby slowly dying for no apparent reason.

Now he was standing in front of the mirror, pouring some hairgel into his left hand and trying to think about something else. Even the glee club had complained on him being so distracted lately… but he wouldn't tell them about Amelia. At least not yet.

* * *

><p>"Looks like it's not going to snow today." Blaine smiled while looking outside the kitchen window.<p>

The seasonal music was still playing in the living room, even though Christmas and New Year's was long behind them. Now Frank Sinatra's Let it Snow was on. Amelia just couldn't stand it any longer. All that fake joy repulsed her. She took a sip from her coffee mug and kept her sight away from Blaine and Meryl.

"I certainly hope so, I can't take this weather anymore." their stepmother replied.

"Well, we better leave now. I don't want to be late for school again," the boy shook his head and got up in order to get his black sweater on. "Ame, aren't you coming?"

His sister followed him without saying a word and went out the door before him. Blaine was disconcerted and Meryl gave him a troubled look; showing him she understood him, and there wasn't anything she could do.

Once on the way to school, the silence inside the car became too annoying for Blaine; so he filled himself with courage and spoke.

"I thought that maybe we could go t-to the Lima Bean for some coffee after school. That way we could, you know, update ourselves about… well, life," he mumbled while lightly tapping the driving wheel with his left hand. He couldn't control his nerves. "What do you say?"

"I don't think so, Blaine," she wasn't happy with the situation. Nothing would make her happy at all for some reason. "Maybe that boyfriend of yours can join you. Kurt is it, right?"

Ever since Amelia met Kurt, he had the feeling she wasn't okay with homosexuality. She was always giving him this awful looks all the time, at home, in the car, even at school when he was with Kurt. Maybe she was like their father, but that wasn't a reason to hate him. Right?

* * *

><p>"I don't know Kurt… it's like she absolutely hates me for no reason at all. I have no idea what to do about this. We used to be so close when we were younger, you know? We used to play the best pranks on our older brother all the time, and, oh! we also loved to put on this little shows for our parents… we were the best friends. I don't know what went wrong."<p>

"Okay, listen," Kurt said a little irritated while closing his locker and looking straight at the boy. "You two grew apart. You can't expect her to love you when you're a stranger. She was only six years old when she last saw you. Plus, she went through all this crap… nobody starts cutting because they're bored. Just give her some time to get used to everything and relax, okay? All this worrying is driving me nuts. And I'm not the only one. Maybe you should tell the guys about her, they are so confused about you and I'm not allowed to say a word."

Kurt was right, but he knew that if he told them, they would have wanted to meet her and help her… but that was something Amelia wouldn't appreciate very much.

* * *

><p><em>Well... So this is it. I know that the story may not seem very interesting now but I promise it gets better. Sebastian is in the story, so... well, you'll see for yourselves if you keep reading.<em>

_Oh, and I'm also extremely sorry for the grammar mistakes and blah blah blah, I did my best but english is not my first language and I'm not the best at it as you can see... if you want to offer yourself as my editor, please be my guest!_


End file.
